Fullmetal and Soulheart
by Alice Nyte
Summary: Ed, Al, and their little sister Alice travel to get their bodies back to normal. Rate T for language.
1. A Horrible Mistake

**Yay my first FMA fanfic! :D Please let me know if I get something wrong and I'll fix it as soon as possible.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal alchemist but I do own Alice she is mine and you can't have her.**

**ENJOY :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>We had just finished getting the ingredients together and now we were adding our blood to add spirit material. Ed went first, then Al went, lastly I went. Then we went to the edge of the circle and placed our hands on it.<p>

"Kay this is it Al and Alice" Ed told us.

The circle started glowing but almost immediately we knew something was wrong.

"Ed something doesn't feel right," Al said concerned.

Suddenly Al started screaming and a scream came from Ed, then I was hit with pain in my left shoulder. Al was yelling for help. "Ed help! Ed! Alice!" He was disappearing before mine and brothers eyes. Ed reached for him but it was to late Al was gone.

Next thing I knew I was standing in this white space with a giant door and some person. The door opened and these black tentical thing dragged me in. I screamed but it didn't help. What I saw hurt my head and I wanted it to stop and suddenly it did. I was back and saw brother laying on the ground not moving.

"Brother?" I asked weakly. He suddenly started screaming and holding his leg. He started crawling.

"Damnit thiscan't be happening. It can't be. This wasn't... this wasn't suppose to..." he screamed in pain. "He's gone what have I done!" he screamed.

"Brother!" I shook him but he kept going. "Somebody help me. Please Mom. Mom please..." he then saw what we created and I looked too. It was horrible. "No. This is wrong, this isn't what we wanted. Al...Alphonse, Alphonse!" He started calling for Al. I knocked over the suit of armour as Ed dragged himself over to it.

"Damnit you won't take him too. Give him back. He's my brother. He's my little brother!" brother yelled. I watched as brother drew the circle in the armour. Ed clapped his hands together I saw a flash but then I fell into blackness.

I awoke slightly and felt something carrying me but then the darkness claimed me again.

* * *

><p>I awoke again a few days later at Winry's house. That day a military amn stopped by and said he had heard about my brothers and I, that we were gifted alchemist. He said we could maybe even get our bodies back to how they were. He then left and I could see the fire in Ed's eyes and I knew he saw them in mine. We then ask Pinako and Winry if they would fit us with automail. They said they would and that recovery would take three years.<p>

"I'll do it in one." he stated.

"So will I," I concurred with him.

"You'll have yourselves spitting blood you know that," Pinako said.

"Al just hang in there a little longer ok? We're gonna get you your body back," Ed said to Al

"Yeah Big brother just you wait we'll have you back to normal in no time," I added.

* * *

><p>Ed and Al were sparring and I joined the fray so I could practice too. When we finished Ed decided he was gonna try some alchemy so I did too. Brother clapped his hands together and made his arm in a sword like thing. I did the same with mine.<p>

"Brother, Alice that was amazing. You didn't even use a transmutation circle. You guys perform alchemy the same way teacher does." Al exclaimed at both of us.

"You can do it too can't you?" Ed asked him.

"Me? No, no way." Al said.

"You didn't see it Al?" I asked him.

"See what?" Al asked.

"Uh... Nevermind." Just then a wrench hit Ed in the head. I couldn't help but start laughing till one collided with my head too.

"Hey you two don't mess up my automail! You know how hard I worked on that!" Winry yelled at us.

"Why did you have to throw a wrench at me too Winry?" I exclaimed holding my head where the wrench hit. Winry went on to say we were stuck with her weather we liked it or not.

* * *

><p>Ed and I went to take our state exams and passed with flying colors. He got the title Fullmetal and I got the title Soulheart.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>It took me forever to come up with her title just letting you all know that. And yes it's base off the second episode of brotherhood. Oh and I'm also drawing Alice so when I'm done I'll post it on my deviant art account so I hope you'll check it out when its done.<br>**

**Push the little blue button and tell me what you think.**

**I'd love to hear what you have to say :D**


	2. The Desert and Lior

Hey everyone here's another chapter.

Me: Alice come here!

Alice: What is it?

Me: Do the disclaimer please?

Alice: Why should I?

Me: I'll give you cake. -.-

Alice: YAY! ok. Alice Nyte does not own FMA or its storyline but she does own me. Now give me cake.

Me: -hands cake and Alice runs off yelling for Al and Ed to come see what she got.- I'm probably gonna regret that later but oh well. Here's chapter 2.

Enjoy Everyone!

* * *

><p><p>

"I hate deserts. Its nothing but sand," Ed complained.

"Me too," I agreed with him.

"If there was some grass I could turn it into bread. I'm starving," he complained more.

"Come on we gotta keep moving," I told him.

"Hey Al where did ya go? Al!" Ed noticed Al was missing and I did too.

"Down here!" Al said grabbing Ed's leg making him scream and making me laugh.

"I sunk again." Al said

"Reason number two I hate the desert," Ed said with malice in his voice. Then we dug Al out of the sand.

"I don't understand why you keep falling in," Ed yelled a little frustrated.

"I get full." Al said back.

"Full of what?" Ed yelled kicking Al's front plate knocking it off causing the sand to fall onto him.

"Isn't it obvious brother its the sand," I told him. Al and I then starting laughing. Ed then started chasing Al around while I stood there, laughing, watching them.

After they stopped chasing each other we finally made it to Lior, but to say the least Ed and I were exhausted by then.

"You ok you two?" Al asked us since he wasn't even phased by the desert.

"It's your fault for not stopping when I said" Ed retorted back.

"You wouldn't stop either if someone was chasing you."

"Shut up I'm too tired to listen to you two fight," I told them.

"Water, I can almost hear it," Ed said.

"I can too, brother. Look there a fountain," I said running for the fountain with Ed and AL shortly behind me. " Hey this doesn't look like water," I said looking at the red liquid in the fountain.

"What's wrong?" Al said catching up to Ed and I. "Is it blood?"

"Nope more like blood red wine," Ed told us looking glumly at the cup of red liquid.

"Hey get away from there. You know that's off limits to kids," a man yelled grabbing the back of Ed's jacket.

"Oh your out of towner's that explains it. You'll have to forgive me I thought you were trying to sneak a little sip." the man handed us both some water and we started drinking it. He then turns of the radio. Music comes out and then a man starts preaching about their sun god.

"What's your deal anyway. You street performers?" the man asked

"What no way pops. Do I look like a clown to you?" Ed retorted back.

"Well you must be dressed that way for some reason to travel out this far."

"We're just here looking for something," I said.

"More like track something down, Alice," Ed said. Then Ed asks about the guy on the radio and were told he's Sir Cornello. We're then told about how he can perform miracles. Ed gets tired of hearing them go on about this guy so we decide to leave but as we're leaving Al's head hits then roof and knocks the radio down, breaking it.

"Oops," Al said

"Now look what you've done," the man said.

"Chill out grandpa we can fix it," Ed told the man.

"Its in a thousand pieces," the man complained.

"Sir its fine we really can fix it," I told the man.

"I'm sorry," Al apologized to the man. "Let me try."

"Sure," Ed said.

You can do it brother," I cheered him on. Al drew the circle then put his hands over it and the radio was fixed. They say then we're like were like Cornello and perform miracles and but we insisted that its science.

"Not to brag or anything but we're pretty well known. We're the Elric siblings," Ed stated with pride. They go on to say they've never heard of us.

"That's Edward and Alice Elric the Fullmetal and Soulheart alchemists," a hooded lady spoke up. "They've been a celebrities around East City. They say they're both real child prodigalities."

They all then swarm Al and me thinking Al it the Fullmetal alchemist since he's in armor. Al points out that he's not him and points to Ed. A crowd member then says "You mean that shorty there?" This in turn sets Ed off into a rant and goes about tossing the crowd about. A girl then shows up stopping Ed from continuing.

"I'm Alphonse Elric," Al introduced himself to her.

"I'm Edward Elric Al's older brother. Also know as the Fullmetal alchemist," Ed said as he introduced himself.

"And I'm Alice Elric Ed and Al's younger sister. I'm also know as the Soul heart alchemist," I said happily to her. We decide to tag along with Rose to the temple to meet this Cornello guy.

* * *

><p><p>

"I spoke to Rose, that grave belongs to her boyfriend. He was all she had. Her parents died when she was a little girl. She's convinced Cornello can bring him back to life," Al said looking out the window at Rose near the grave.

"He's leading her on letting her think he can do it," Ed said.

"Well maybe he can," Al said in response.

"I don't think he can though brother," I told Al.

"Well maybe he really is a holy man. Those scriptures, maybe there is something else out there. Something we can't explain," Al continued.

"Don't count on it," Ed said backing up my claim.

* * *

><p><p>

"So you if pray and polish the alter enough times, someone who's dead will be brought back to life," Ed said while relaxing in the front row of the pews.

"Some thing like that," Rose responded cheerfully. Ed then goes on to read the list of Al the ingredients we used from his small notebook.

"What's that?" Rose asked.

"Its all the ingredients of the average adult human body down to the last specks of protein in your eye lashes," Ed stated closing his book. " And even though science can give us the entire human break down, there's never been a successful attempt at bring someone dead back to life. There's still something missing. So what makes you think that hack job priest full of parlor tricks will be able too? And in case your wondering all those ingredients can be bought with a child's allowance," Ed continued.

"Great Ed, just push your total sinicsim on someone else," Al said next to me.

"Sometimes I wish he wouldn't do that," I respond to Al. Just then Cray put a gun to Al's head. The gun goes off knocking Al's head off and I started backing up towards where Ed and Rose are standing. Al gets back up starting the guy since he thought he just killed him so it gave Ed a chance to get Cray by surprise and throw Al's helmet knocking out Cray. Rose runs off after seeing Al and we set chase after her.

We finally meet Cornello and Rose is there with him.

"State alchemists, burtial enforcers. I had a feeling one of you would show up someday," Cornello spoke.

"You knew we'd come for the stone," Ed retorted. Ed went on to explain the Philosophers stone.

"Give it to us," I said.

"Yeah cough it up Cornello, that stone belongs to us now. And if you hand it over peacefully I wont tell the people here what you've been doing," Ed threatened. Cornello went on to explain why he wouldn't hand it over.

"I don't care what the military wants I'm here for me," Ed shot back.

"Yeah just cause we're their dogs doesn't mean we have to give it to them," I added to it.

"What?" Cornello questioned.

"I need that stone, no we need that stone to make something right again," Ed stated shocking Rose.

"If you want the Philosopher's Stone your going to have to take it from me. Just then the ground became sand like and carried Al away from Ed and I. Just then Cornello pushes a button behind him releases a lion like chimera on us.

"Alright big fella you wanna play. Let's go for it!" Ed said clapping his hands together and bringing out his favorite type of weapon from the ground.

"Yeah, here kitty kitty," I taunted the chimera while clapping my hands together and placing them on the ground to create a sword for me to fight with. Ed blocked the chimera with his weapon sending it off to the side making Cornello angry .Cornello then makes the bird on his shoulder into one and I started to take it on.

"Oh big birdie," I commented on it while going after the lion to keep it distracted for Ed.

The bird chimera destorys Ed's weapon and grabs onto his left leg.

"Good my pet break his leg," Cornello commanded it.

"Wrong leg pal," Ed smirked getting his leg free. I lion chimera tried to scratch me but I blocked it with my left arm making Cornello even more confused.

"And here's the right arm," Ed said smashing his right fist into the birds face sending it flying. The lion chimera gets around me and goes after Ed again with me close behind it. Ed uses his right arm to defend against it but it bites his arm with Ed just standing there.

"What's the matter you poor bastard. Can't get a good taste?" Ed says to the kimera attached to his arm. He then gets it off his arm and kicks it sending flying across the room where it stays down.

"That's impossible. Those claws on your leg and your arm, and the teeth on your arm. No one could survive that. Unless... Your limbs they're fake," Cornello deduced.

"Brilliant deduction," Ed says riping the right half of his jacket and throwing it off revealing his automail arm.

"Yeah, I know right," I said sarcastically only I removed my jackets and threw them off to the side leaving my tank top on. Cornello realizes what we did.

"I see I under stand you now Elrics. You crossed the line, you did what is strictly forbidden. You tried to create human life and your bodies were taken to the other side," Cornello stated.

"Told you Rose get to close to the sun and you burn," Ed told Rose.

"Apparently so, but you were crazy enough to find out for yourselves. You are the Fullmetal and Soulheart. The Fullmetal and Soulheart Alchemists.

* * *

><p><p>

Wow 5 pages that's a first for me. This is part one I'll try to get part two up as soon as I can but I also need to get another chapter of my other fic up.

Push the little blue button reviews make me wanna post faster so you know :P

You know you wanna push it so just push it please?


	3. False Priest Exposed!

Yay! Chapter 3 is here, well technically the rest of chapter 2 but yeah...Oh so you know this chapter and last chapter were based off the first series I like that one better for this part. I'll have other part form the first series that I like but it's mostly going to be base off of Brotherhood. Oh! Disclaimer time!

Me: Hey Ed come do the disclaimer!

Ed: Why should I?

Me: If you don't I'll give Alice sugar and lock you in the room with her.

Ed: O.O ok. Alice Nyte does not own Fullmetal Alchemist in anyway but she does own Alice. Was that good?

Me: Yes you may go now. -Ed runs out of room for his life- Yeah that's what I thought.

Alrighty everyone. Enjoy! :D

* * *

><p>"<em>I see I under stand you now Elrics. You crossed the line, you did what is strictly forbidden. You tried to create human life and your bodies were taken to the other side," Cornello stated.<em>

"_Told you Rose get to close to the sun and you burn," Ed told Rose._

"_Apparently so, but you were crazy enough to find out for yourselves. You are the Fullmetal and Soulheart. The Fullmetal and Soulheart Alchemists."_

"See Rose alchemists forbid their own from forming lead into gold, but there's one practice more taboo. A technique forbidden by man and nature it self. Alchemy on human souls." Cornello stated.

All three of us were looking down. Cornello shouted more but I had tuned him out by now, that is till Al spoke up. "You don't know the story."

"Al," was all Ed had to say to stop him. He continued anyways.

"But we just wanted," Al paused. " We just wanted to see moms face again. See her smile."

"But you failed, didn't you," Cornello stated sounding triumphant.

"Yeah I'd label that a failure all right. Al lost his whole body, Alice lost her left arm, and I lost an arm and a leg. I ignored every sign post because I was reckless and I wanted it bad enough. Rose, this is what happens when you try to bring back what's dead," Ed spoke quietly at first but got louder when he finished. "You really wanna go through with that?" Ed questioned Rose.

When Rose didn't respond I tired to get her to, " Well, Rose do you?"

Cornello put his hand on Rose's shoulder. "Don't let them worry you Rose. You forget the great sun god leito has blessed me with the Philosopher's stone. Besides I have far more experience then these heretics boys did." Cornello said trying to keep her on his side.

"Don't be stupid. No matter what kind of powers you have somethings can't be done." Ed shouted back.

"Oh, then why are you so anxious to get the stone? You want to beat the laws of equivalent exchange just as I do and bring your mommy back," Cornello shot back.

"Wrong, holy man," Ed yelled.

"Your dead wrong on why we want it," I shouted at Cornello.

"We want it to get our bodies back normal again. See we don't lie about what's possible. We didn't start a cult," Ed continued.

"We will ask one more time. Please give us the stone," Al told him.

"You are damned state alchemists. May the wrath of god fall upon your heads," responded Cornello.

"Stop hiding behind that crap. Get down here and I'll show you some wrath," Ed yelled back. I noticed Rose look at was behind Cornello's back which gave us a warning that something was about to happen.

"Sinners!" Cornello yelled holding up a machine gun to us and started firing. Ed and I reacted quickly and made a wall in front of us to protect us.

"Close call," Ed said.

"I'd say so," I said with a hint of sarcasm in my voice. Just then some of Cornello's men came in and the one from earlier started shooting at Alphonse.

"Al, Alice this way," Ed said running for a wall.

"Idiot your running into a dead end," Cornello yelled at us.

"Well like I always say, if you can't find a door make your own," Ed put his hands together then pressed them to the wall making a door for us to escape. We could here his men running after us but we had a head start so we were able to get out.

"Why did they treat us like we're evil? If we really wanted the stone at all costs we would have taken it by now," Al questioned. Just then they gave a broadcast over the radio saying we tired to kill Cornello. We knew it was a matter of time now before they found us. The mob of angry citizens found us.

"No question guys there the ones. The short, blond newcomer and his tin man," one of the people from the mob said. But I knew that Ed was gonna go off on the guy for calling him short as usual.

"Three, two, one," I counted down Ed's fit and it happened right on cue.

"Who are you calling a mousy little pipsqueak!" Ed yelled at the man.

"No body said that. Now back off," he shouted back. "We got more important business to settle." The crowd continued to question why we would do such a thing even though we didn't do anything.

"Look, I never asked you to believe anything. That's your priest he's a phony. He's just using alchemy," Ed said to the crowd. Then from the crowd we heard a voice we knew.

"Liar," Rose yelled, " Just now my boyfriend spoke to me. Cornello's bringing him back." The crowd seemed happy about this but we knew it couldn't possibly be true. They say that he's not the first either to come back.

"Has anyone ever actually seen people close up? Cause I heard they all left town as soon as they were brought back," Ed yelled.

"Look!" a kid yelled from the crowd. Coming at us were moving Leito statues. They knock down Al first, then they turn to Ed and I. "Al," Ed yelled for him, but was soon hit in the back of the head passing out. "Edward!" I yelled trying to get to him but I too was hit in the back of the head. As the world faded to black the statues beat up on Al.

When I awoke two men we're holding me by the arms and we were in front of Cornello. Cornello reached over and pulled Ed's watch out of his pocket and pulled it off of his pants.

"Give that back!" Ed yelled.

"So this is the official pocket watch of the state alchemists. Never seen one close. It's the reason you can do alchemy without a transmutation circle, isn't it? It amplifies all of your work. I think you'll be quiet harmless without it," Cornello stated reaching over and taking mine as well.

They tied us up with our hands above our heads. Rose was the one to bring us our food.

"Great you came to fee me and I thought you were mad," Ed said to Rose holding his mouth open like he was expecting her to put it in his mouth for him.

" Really Ed?" I said to him. "Thanks for the food Rose." She just placed it on the ground in front of us and ran out to the door.

" I hope he's real, Rose. I just don't want you to get disappointed," Ed said genially. Rose just left the room without saying anything.

"Wow brother that was nice of you for once," I said to him giving him a smile. Ed used his feet to get his food closer to him so he could try and eat it.

"Yeah but you and I both know he's probably not," Ed said to me.

"Yeah I know," I said sadly. We then heard some noises coming from behind the wall we were against knowing who it was.

"Brother!" I exclaimed when Al finally broke through the wall. He let us out of our chains and placed the mic behind Ed while he sat in front of it blocking it from view. Al left and we pretended to have our chains back on when we heard someone coming. It turned out to be Cornello.

"This charade of yours will be over soon enough," Ed said to him.

"The faithful are not likely to distinguish between alchemy and the works of god. Really, as long as I'm bringing them happiness what do they care where it comes from," Cornello said.

"Right. So what's in it for you?" Ed asked him trying to get him to take the bait.

"You think too small. I'm making believers who'd gladly throw away their lives in my name. And why not? They believe I can resurrect them. They aren't afraid to died. There is no greater army then those with a holy cause. Mark my words, in a few years I'll have a following large enough to tear this country apart and rebuild it in my name," Cornello rambled on. Ed and I took down our hands and started eating out food.

"Makes no difference to me," Ed said casually.

"What?" Cornello yelled confused.

"After all there's no real way to bring back the dead. So once you cut us down we're down for good," Ed said. I popped the bread into my mouth waiting for him to notice we weren't retained anymore.

"That's right. Even with the stone I wouldn't dare try human alchemy. I'd en up like you two. And why would a king risk his life for the sake of his pawns,"Cornello rambled some more. Ed took a bite out of his bread now. "Wait a second." Cornello finally realized we weren't restrained anymore.

"Wow I didn't think he'd take that long to notice. What about you brother?" I ask Ed.

"I thought he would have taken longer," Ed stated with a smirk. Ed moved so the hole was now visible mic and all.

"What! How long has that thing been on?" Cornello shouted.

"Long enough so the mindless pawns could hear the tearing this country apart bit, I think," Ed stated.

"How did you get my broadcasting equipment?" Cornello asked.

"Oh that was easy," I said happily while Ed continued.

"Al rigged it up. I know you smashed him into pieces, but that was just some metal I whipped up to look like him. Pretty cleaver huh?" Ed stated proudly.

"No my children he lies!" Cornello yells again bringing out the machine gun but he uses it to destroy the equipment. Ed makes his automail into a sword and cuts the machine gun in half before he can use it again.

"Oh and by the way, we don't get our skills from a pocket watch," Ed stated as I did the same thing to my automail.

"You must really be stupid to think that we would," I taunted Cornello. Cornello ran right afterwards out of the cell we were in. We followed him but we didn't run.

"I'm warning you give it up," Ed threatened.

"Yeah cause it won't be pretty otherwise," I added.

"You don't fool me. Without this the only alchemy you two can do is to your arms," Cornello said holding up our watches.

"Know what? Your not the only one who can't stand doubters," Ed said angrily.

"I agree on you with that one, Brother. So shall I show him or do you want to?" I asked Ed.

"I think I would like to show him just what we can do," Ed said to me while clapping his hands together. He then placed them on the ground bringing to life the statue inside the temple.

"Here's the real hammer of god," Ed stated. The statue slammed its fist right in front of Cornello. We step in front of him but just then the stone recoiled against Cornello and the stone was just gone.

"Damn it we were so close too," I yelled.

"An imitation?" Ed said quietly next to me.

"Are you sure brother I mean it looked like the real thing to me," I said.

"After all this. After all the trouble you put us through, even the stones a fake. Stop jerking us around!" Ed yelled.

"I know what you mean brother, maybe Mustang has another lead for us though," I said trying to get his spirits up. We met up with Rose later and exchanged some words but Ed gave her some pretty good advice before we left. He told her to walk on her our, move forward. You've got a good pair of leg and your should get up and use them. I head Al apologize for Ed but what he said was actually not mean. With that we left Lior on to our next lead on the Philosopher's stone.

Woot 6 pages again! Well after this chapter I'm going to write in third person from now on since first person isn't really my style. Well until next chapter laterz!

Push the blue button please? :D


	4. Battle with Scar!

Well here's another chapter. Took me forever to write since I'm having to deal with two puppies now. And sorry for any grammar mistakes!

Me: Al wanna do the disclaimer?

Al: Sure. Alice Nyte does not own FMA or its storyline just Alice. -meow-

Me: Al was that a cat I heard?

Al: Don't tell brother please?

Me: Fine but you know he'll find out anyway.

Well here's chapter 4.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><p>

They had stayed with Shou Tucker to learn more about bio alchemy. They befriended his daughter Nina and her dog Alexander. The day of Tucker's annual state alchemist certification was drawing near. In his desperation to pass he used Nina and Alexander to create a talking kimera. Knowing that they couldn't changer her back, Ed, Al, and Alice are grief stricken over their won powerlessness to save her.

"Hey Mom! Mom!" Ed yelled running up to Trisha who was out in the fields. " It's a present," he held up what he made with alchemy. "I transmuted it."

"You did? You're your father's son alright. Thank you very much, That's an amazing thing you did. Creating something as neat as this take talent," She patted his head. The scene suddenly changed, "But if you could do that why couldn't you make mommy better?" Now the thing they had transmuted was talking to him.

"Big Brother!" Nina said and Ed turned around to see her become the kimera, "Let's play."

Ed woke up from the nightmare with a start.

"Brother are you alright?" Al asked since he could never sleep while he was in the armor body he was in. "You were dreaming." Ed looked over and saw Alice was still sleeping. He didn't answer Al. He just put his head on his knee.

They went to ask Mustang what was going to happen to them when they ran into Riza.

"What's the matter you three? Your up awfully early," Riza said a little concerned.

"We need to know. What's going to happen to Tucker and Nina?" Ed asked.

"Please tell us," Alice added. Riza's face was a little shocked from this but answered still.

"Mr. Tucker was scheduled to be stripped of his certification and stand trail for what he did to Nina, but their both dead," she put it bluntly.

"Dead?" Al said to clarify.

"What," Alice said.

"You'll find out anyways, so I might as well tell you. They've been murdered," she continued.

"They...How? By who?" Ed Barely managed to get out.

"We don't know. I was just heading over to the scene now," Riza answer him.

"We're coming with you," Al stated.

"No," she said sternly.

"Why not?" Ed questioned.

"You don't need to see this," she answered.

"Brother I think it's better we don't go then," Alice said.

"Fine. Let's go then," Ed went off in the other direction with Al and Alice in tow.

* * *

><p><p>

They were sitting out by a statue wallowing in their sorrow over Nina.

"I've been thinking about this for a long time. We put all our trust in alchemy but in the end what is it? Alchemy is the science of understanding the flow of matter and its laws. Process of comprehension, deconstruction, and reconstruction. The world flows too so it must also follow laws. Everything circulates. Even death is apart of that circulation. You must accept the flow. Teacher sure droned that into our heads didn't she," Ed rambled.

"Yeah she did," Alice confirmed.

"I thought I understood it, but I didn't understand anything. Mom proved that. Now here I am again trying desperately to figure out a way to do the impossible. I'm such a hopeless idiot. All this time and I haven't grown up one bit. I thought maybe the rain would wash away some of this gloom that's following me, but right now every drop that hits my face is even more depressing," he continued.

"I don't even get that much. Without a body I can't feel the rain hitting my face. That's something I miss, all the time. I wanna get my body back soon, brother. I just wanna be human again. Even if it means going against the flow of the world and trying to do the impossible," Al said sadly.

Alice noticed a man with a yellow jacket and sunglasses standing near them but was to depressed to say anything about it.

"You two, your the Fullmetal alchemist Edward Elric and the Soulheart alchemist Alice Elric, correct?" The man asked us. The man raised his hand in attack and Al and Alice started running but Ed didn't move so Al grabbed him just in time.

"Brother!" he yelled. Ed clapped his hands together to make a wall barrier.

" What the hell is going on here?" Ed questioned. Thats when the wall exploded.

"Ed run!" Alice yelled.

"Let's go Al and Alice. Run for it," Ed yelled at them and started running. They started running down stairs but he blocked their way and made the stairs blow up.

"No you don't," the man said. Alice landed on her feet and Al caught Ed by his foot while grabbing the edge of what was left of the stairs. They were forced down by the man's alchemy.

"Al grab on," Ed said clapping his hands together. Alice did the same thing on the other side of Ed. The man destroyed what they created to escape and they ended up tumbling down the street before they righted themselves and started running.

"Damnit! What the hell is this guys problem. Making enemies isn't something I.. well I never really avoided it. But there's no reason someone should be trying to kill us," Ed yelled.

"Just keep running," Alice yelled at them. They ran down an alley to try and get away but the man blocked the way out by using his alchemy. So now they were trapped and had to fight him.

"Who are you anyway? Why are you after us?" Ed yelled at him.

"As long as there are creators like you in the world there must also be destroyers," the man answered.

"Then it looks like we're gonna have to fight," Ed clapped his hands together and transformed a nearby pole. Alice did the same thing while Al just took a fighting stance.

"Gutsy one aren't you guys," the man said. Ed went in first with his sword with Al right behind him and Alice was next to Ed. The man took his hand and blew off a huge chunk of Al's armor.

"Al!" both Alice and Ed yelled at the same time shocked that he could do something like that.

"You bastard!" Ed yelled.

"I can't believe you did that!" Alice shouted. Ed went first but his right arm was grabbed and the man tried to explode it but all it did was ruin his jacket. Alice came in next but he quickly deflected her.

"Damnit!" she said getting back up.

"Damnit!" Ed also yelled but he took off his jacket to reveal his automail.

"An automail arm. Then that explains why my attack didn't do the damage I expected," the man said, "Most unusual." Ed clapped his hands together and made his arm into a blade.

"Hey don't forget about me!" Alice yelled from behind him and came at him with the blade. The man grabbed her left arm and tired destroy it but all it did was destroy he coat as well. She removed her coat and you then could see her left arm was also automail and she clapped her hands together and made her arm into a blade as well.

"Brother, Alice don't. Just run," Al pleaded from the ground.

"You idiot. I'm not gonna leave you behind, Al," Ed yelled.

"And neither will I, brother," Alice said. The man quickly figured out how we did out transmutations. Ed charged first but the man grabbed his arm and destroyed it.

"Ed!" Alice yelled knowing that she was probably next. She quickly ran up right after Ed he tried to do the same but she was able to dodge. She went in for another attack but that time he caught her arm and destroyed just like he did with Ed's. The man went for Ed first.

"I will give you a moment to pray to God," the man said.

"Brother," Al and Alice yelled for Ed. "Run away," Al continued.

"Unfortunately there isn't any God I'd like to pray to," Ed said.

"Brother, run!" Al yelled.

"Ed get out of there!"Alice yelled trying to stand up to get over to him. Just then a shot rang out.

"That's enough. You won't be killing anybody else today, Scar," Mustang proclaimed. "I'm taking you into custody where you will answer for the murders of at least ten state alchemists."

"Alchemists alter things from their natural form. Perverting them to something else, something grotesques. They profane God the true creator of all things. As an agent of God I am here to hand down his judgment, if you interfere I will eliminate you as well," Scar responded.

"Oh is that right," he handed the gun he held to Hawkeye. "You guys stay out of it."

"Colonel Mustang, sir" Hawkeye said trying to stop him.

"Colonel Mustang, so this is the Flame alchemist. Volunteering yourself to receive judgment,"Scar said running at Mustang.

"So you know who I am and you still want to challenge me. Bad decision," Mustang said snapping but nothing happened since it was raining. Riza got there just in time to trip him and get him out of Scars attack. Riza then started firing her guns at Scar but he was so fast he dodged them. Just then Alex Louis Armstrong showed up and they started to battle. Some officers ran over to Alice, Ed and Al to take care of them.

"Who is he?" Ed asked.

"That's the same man who murdered Tucker and Nina," Havoc told him. The battle rages on till Riza is able to graze him and knock off his glasses. That's when everyone sees his red eyes.

"Red eyes and brown skin. That means he's an..." Armstrong started to say.

" Of course he's Ishvalan," Mustang finished. They had him surrounded at gun point till he decided there were too many and blew up the ground and escaped.

"Oh no Alphonse," Ed realized that it was over and ran to his brother's side. " Al talk to me."

"And it looks like I'm forgotten thanks brother," Alice said sarcastically to Ed when he reached Al since she had already been at his side. Just then Al punched him.

"Why didn't you run away when I told you to? What kind of idiot are you?" Al yelled.

"No way I'm not just gonna run away and leave you behind," Ed countered.

"That's exactly why your an idiot!" Al yelled back punching him once more.

"What do you keep punching me for," Ed said holding his cheek.

"He keeps punching you cause you deserver it brother," Alice said.

"Hey and watch the idiot stuff I'm still your older brother got it," Ed said.

"Well it's not our fault if you were being and idiot," Alice retorted.

"I'll say it all I want," Al yelled grabbing the front of Ed's shirt, "Survival is the only way Ed. Live on, learn more about alchemy. You can find a way to get our bodies back to normal and help people like Nina. You can't do that by dying. I won't allow you to abandon possibility of hope and choose a meaningless death." Just then Al's arm feel off. "Aw great and now my arms come off cause my brother's a big fat idiot!" Al yelling in frustration.

"We're really falling apart aren't we guys. We look like we belong in a junkyard," Ed said.

"But we're still alive," Al said.

"Yes we are brother," Alice added.

"We are," Ed also added. Riza put her jacket on Ed to cover her up and Havoc put his on Alice to do the same.

"You know Winry is gonna kill us for getting her automail destroyed right?" Alice said.

"Crap your right I'm not looking forward to that, but we need to pay a visit to our mechanic even if it kills us," Ed responded.

* * *

><p><p>

Yeah so while I was typing this my puppies were running around my room like crazy till they finally wore themselves out and are now passed out on my bed, again -.- Well this time I did it from third person so I hope its better if not let me know and I'll try and make it better or go back to first person if I have to. Well till next chapter. Laterz!

Pretty blue button. Must push it.


	5. To Resembool They Go

Woot! Longest chapter to date. Nine pages without the authors notes. So yay! Disclaimer time! 

Me: Winry wanna do the disclaimer for me?

Winry: Sure! Alice Nyte does not own me or any of the other characters besides her OC and does not own FMA!

Me: Thank you. Here have a piece of cake.

Winry: Yay cake!

Me: Just don't give any to Alice.

Winry: Ok. -Runs away with and evil look in her eyes like shes up to mischif-

Me: Oh fun. -heavy sarcasm- Ok well time for chapter.

Here it is Chapter 5! So Enjoy!

* * *

><p><p>

They were at the train station ready to depart for Resembool when they had a knock on their window.

"Hey," Hughes said casually to them.

"Lt. Colonel?" Ed questioned him.

"What are you doing here," Alice added.

"The folks at the Eastern Command Center were a little to busy to make it down here today, so I came to see you off instead," He responded.

"Great but would you tell me why the Major is here?" he looked back at the Major sitting next to him.

"For protection. What would happen if Scar came after you guys again? Your in no shape for a fight," Hughes stated, "The Major's here to help. Just try to grin and bare it."

"Children can be so stubborn," the Major spoke.

"Hey I'm no child!" Ed yelled at him.

"Neither am I," Alice added.

"Anyway are you sure Al made it on board?" Ed asked Armstrong.

"Of course. I thought he might get a little lonely without a little company," Armstrong said thoughtfully.

"Our brother is not a farm animal," Alice and Ed both yell at him. Just then a bell rang signaling they were about to depart. Hughes saluted them.

"Ok you guys have a safe trip. Stop in and give me a shout the next time you make it to Central," Hughes to them.

Everyone saluted back but Ed's was left handed since his right arm was missing. Ed slept most of the time while Alice read a book till she got bored of that and joined Ed in sleeping.

* * *

><p><p>

They were at one of the stops when Armstrong noticed someone he knew on the platform.

"Dr. Marcoh! Dr. Marcoh that is you isn't it? It's me Alex Louis Armstrong from Central," the Major called. The man turned and saw him, then started running like his life depended on it.

"Friend of yours?" Ed asked.

"He's from Central. A talented state alchemist. He was researching into possible medical applications of alchemy, but after the Ishvalan Civil war he went missing," Armstrong said. Ed started running with Alice right behind him.

"Let's go Major," was all he said.

* * *

><p><p>

They started asking around town for him but found out that he was living under a different name there. Ed knocked on his door first but then went and opened the door to find a gun in his face. Alice was shocked to see the gun. Marcoh thinks they are there to drag him back to Central for deserting the army. After some convincing he calms down and talks with them.

"So you changed your name and decided to live in hiding," Armstrong said.

"I couldn't handle it anymore. Order or no order to have to dirty my hands researching that thing was too much," Marcoh answered.

"What thing is that?" Ed asked.

"It took so many lives. During the Civil war so many innocent people died because of it," Marcoh said instead.

"Doctor what exactly was it you were ordered to research on? What thing?" the Major asked.

"The Philosopher's Stone," he answered. This answer made both Ed and Alice almost jump out of their seats. He continued by saying what he took were his research and the stone it self.

"What?" was all Alice could get out.

"You mean you still have it? Ed practically yelled, "Its here?" Marcoh took it out from his jacket and showed it to Ed and Alice.

"How can that be the stone? It's a liquid," Ed stated it as Marcoh opened the vile it was in and dumped it out onto the table where it became a solid. Ed and Alice both poked it and it moved a little making it like jello.

"Please Dr. Marcoh we need access to your research materials," Ed asked.

"Please," Alice added. The doctor turn to the Major.

"Major who exactly are these kids?" He asked.

"This boy and girl are both state alchemists, Doctor," he responded

"What? But they're only children," Marcoh said.

"You don't think I don't know what I've signed up for. I know what I'm doing but I don't have any choice. This is a mistake that I have to make there is no other way," Ed stated.

"As do I Doctor," Alice agreed with her brother.

"I see so you three have committed the taboo. Amazing the ability to to transmute a specific persons soul like this. Maybe one as talented as you two could produce a complete Philosopher's stone," Marcoh stated.

"So you'll let us," Ed said cheerfully.

"But I can't show you my research," he said.

"Why not?" Ed questioned.

"You must not seek after the stone," Marcoh said firmly.

"Not even if it's to get our bodies back?" Ed questioned. Alice grabbed her left side absentmindedly.

"Never. This is the devils research. If you chase the stone, you will go through hell," Marcoh answered.

"What and we haven't been already?" Alice said sarcastically.

"We've already been though hell!" Ed yelled at Marcoh.

"Please. Please just leave," Marcoh asked and that's what they did and headed for the train station. Ed and the Major talk about the stone the doctor had while Alice just looked down the tracks in the direction the train was suppose to come in from. Just as the train was pulling in Marcoh was there.

"Wait!" He shouted.

"Doctor Marcoh?" Ed said.

"Doctor what are you doing here?" Alice asked.

"This is where my materials are. If your certain you won't regret learning the truth in the end, start looking here. Look closely. Maybe you'll find the truth within the truth, but I've said to much already," Marcoh said handing Ed a piece of paper and leaving. Later when they look at the note they find it says to look at the National Central Library 1st branch.

* * *

><p><p>

They were walking up the path to the Rockbells home when Den started barking signaling their arrival.

"Yo, Granny," Ed called.

"We're home," Al said from his box that contained his armor.

"Granny!" Alice ran up and gave her a one armed hug.

"Oh dear what have you done now," Granny said.

"A lot has happened. Can you fix us up?" Ed asked.

"We are kinda useless aren't we," Alice laughed.

"This is Major Alex Louis Armstrong," Ed introduced the Major.

"I'm Pinako Rockbell. I know I haven't seen you for awhile Ed but you've gone and grown smaller," she teased Ed.

"Granny your suppose to say how big you've grown lately Ed," Ed said twitching his eye.

"But why would I say something so clearly untrue," Granny said setting off Ed.

"I'm still taller than you you mini hag!" Ed yelled and that's when a wrench went flying through the air and crashed into Ed's skull. Alice ducked behind the Major to avoid the one thrown at her.

"Really Ed you couldn't dodge just one little wren-" Alice started til another unseen wrench collided with the side of her head.

"Edward, Alice I thought I told you to call first when your heading back here for maintaince,"

"Winry are you trying to kill me and Alice!" Ed yelled and Winry just laughed.

"Not funny Winry. It really hurts when those things collide with my head," Alice shouted.

"Welcome back," Winry said happily.

"Yeah," Ed grumbled.

"I'm glad to be back minus the flying wrenches," Alice not letting the wrench thing go.

They went inside and Winry was given what was left of their arms.

"Oh no!" Winry screamed while Ed and Alice sat casually on the couch.

"Yeah sorry it's a smashed up," Ed said taking a drink out of his cup.

"Sorry Winry, don't kill me with a wrench please," Alice commented still afraid of Winry's wrench.

"A little smashed up. A little. Ed, Alice do you see what you've done to my beautiful creation. I slaved over these," Winry said trying to keep her cool but wasn't doing very well.

"It's basically the same it's just in smaller pieces," Ed finished saying when Winry punched him across the face.

"Brother you were asking for that," Alice said hoping to avoid a punch from her but got one anyway.

"Don't tell me, you a little smashed up too, Al. What kind of trouble have you three been getting yourselves into?" Winry ask but before Al could think of something Winry kicked him in the helmet although it didn't do much.

"You idiots. All you ever do is worry me," Winry finished.

"Alright, I see. In order to get this information you want to go to Central as soon as possible, am I right?" Granny asked.

"Yeah," Ed answered, "This is kinda a rush order." Pinako checked Ed's leg.

"Hm... It's not just the arm, your leg needs ajusting too." she said.

"Guess your growths not completely stunted after all," Winry teased.

"Oh shut up," was all Ed yelled at her.

"I don't know you goad him like that Win," Alice said to the older girl, "But as long as it's not me I don't mind." When she said this it made Winry turn on her and make fun of her.

"Oh and Alice why can't you act more girly instead of acting like a boy," Winry teased her.

"Oh like you should talk gearhead," she shout back using Ed's name for her and with that Winry stopped.

"The leg aside the shape the arms in, we'll have to build them from scratch," Granny said.

"Is there any chance you could have it done in a ten day?" Ed asked.

"Give us some credit Ed. A week. But you'll have to make do with this spare for now," she said.(1) Ed stood up and almost fell.

"It's a little difficult to walk on a leg I'm not use too," Ed said.

"We'll be finished before you get use to it," Granny said.

"Seven days huh. Between mechining, assembly, connecting and finishing, that's six all nighters with one days rest in the middle," Winry said.

"I'm sorry to make you go to all this trouble," Ed aplogized.

"Yeah Win we're sorry," Alice said.

"Well you wanna get to Central as soon as possible right? Then I'll work my butt off for you guys, but you better believe your going to pay a fortune in rush order fees," Winry stated.

Alice and Ed walked with Den up to the graveyard to go visit their mother. They walked in silence till they ran across some other townfolk and stopped to talk with them before continuing on their way. They placed they flowers on her grave and said what they had to say in silence. Ed looked up to the hill where their house once stood, when Alice saw him turn his head she did too. After they turned and went to look at where it stood. They got there and stood a while as well, again in silence till Den whined reminding them of the time.

"Yeah, your right," was all Ed said in response to the dog. They turned and headed back to the Rockbell's place.

"We should head back," Alice finished for him. The second they walked through the door they were sweeped into a giant, bone-crushing hug by the Major.

"Oh Alice and Edward Elric," he yelled. He then stepped away from them.

"What an unyeilding love to try and bring your mother back to life. What a tremendous sacrifice to give up your arm in order to transmute your brother's disembodied soul. What deteremination to burn down your own house to make sure there was no retreat," Armstrong stated now taking off his shirt, "Come Edward, Alice allow me to offer you this comforting embrace."

"Stop it! Gah!" Ed yelled.

"Get the bare chested man away from me!" Alice yelled running behind Pinako for safety, but Ed wasn't so lucky.

Ed woke early the next morning and heard a sound, so he got up to investigate it. It turned out to be Winry working.

"Look at you working hard so early in the morning," Ed said.

"Been up all night," Winry corrected him. Ed kept going in and bugging her over the next few days till on the last morning she kicked him out.

They were all laying on they grass bored out their minds.

"They said it would take seven days right? So give them seven days," Al said.

"Yeah I know, I know. It's just when I think of a clue to the stone sitting in Central library somewhere, I get so impatient," Ed responded.

"Brother I know how you feel but we gotta wait," Alice said to him. Den barked just then and Winry came running out with two automail arms in hand.

"Here ya go. It's all ready," Winry said happily.

They went inside and did Alice's reattchment first since it was only her arm.

"Alright here we go. One, two, Three," Winry counted and on three connected the nerves.

"Ow, ow" Alice said in pain, " Ok now do Ed." She went and took a seat so Ed could have her's. She knew his was more painful since he had two to be attatched.

"Ready?" Pinako said ready at his leg one. Ed shook his head es in response.

"On one," Granny started.

"Two," Winry said.

"Three!" They said together and connected the nerves on Ed's.

"That's the worst part every time when the nerves have to connect like that. Once we have the Philosopher's stone I can kiss that pain good-bye," Ed said while they did some fine tuning.

"Our biggest source of income. I'll be sad to see you go," Pinako said ajusting something making Ed wince in pain.

"Hold still. Do you want me to do this right or not," Winry said ajusting his arm making him wince in pain again.

"It's just so lovly. The smell of oil. The hum of the ball barings," Winry went on about automail.

"Crazy gearhead," both Alice and Ed said.

"Your lost without me alchemy freaks," she retorted back.

"Alright were done," Granny said. Ed and Alice streched themselves.

"Well?" Granny questioned.

"Feels good," Ed said.

"Yeah it does. Thanks Winry. Thanks Granny," Alice said. Winry went on to talk about what she changed but they weren't listening they ran out the door to go see AL so Ed could fix him. Ed fixed him quickly and they went on to do the usual sparring with each other. Al always beat them both though.

Ed was sleeping on the couch while Alice somehow ended up on the floor spraled out.

"Sleeping with his tummy out again," Al said fixing it, "What am I gunna do with him."

"It's like your the older one huh Al," Granny said.

"They can be a handful. Someone has to look after them," AL responded looking over at Alice.

"How old are the three of you now?" Granny asked.

"I'm fourteen, Alice is thirteen, and Brother is fifteen," AL answered.

"To think someone as small and young as they are could be used as a human weapon. It's almost funny, especially watching him sleep," Winry said.

"Granny, Winry thank you," Al said before everyone one else went to bed.

The next morning they were up before the sun rose to leave.

"Thank you again for everything," Ed said his bag in hand. Alice was hugging Granny good-bye.

"Bye Granny I'll miss you guys," Alice said.

"Hey where's Winry?" Al asked.

"Sleeping. She stayed up too many nights in a row. Want me to wake her?" Granny said.

"Nah that's ok. She'd just nag me," Ed said.

"She nags you for a good reason Brother," Alice said to him.

"Oh don't you start too Alice," Ed said to her.

"Edward, Alphonse, Alice come back soon kay?" Winry said sleepily waving at them.

"Yeah," Ed answered for them all and turned to continue walking heading for the train station and catching the first train back to Central.

Finally finished this one! Yay! Well still no reviews D: but that's fine since I know there are people faving it so I'm good although reviews couldn't hurt. Well till next time. Laterz!

Push the little blue button please cause it'll make me happier :D


	6. The Truth of the Philosopher's Stone

I'd like to thank my first two reviewers for this story, **ObiwanDS** and **SOME ONE YA DONT KNOW**. You both get cookies. -gives them cookies-

Disclaimer time!

Me: Alice come do the disclaimer for me.

Alice: I don't wanna make Brother do it.-points at Ed-

Ed: Hell no I am not doing it again.

Me: Alice if you do it I'll give you candy.

Alice: O.O ok! Alice Nyte does not own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters just me. Ok give.-gives her the candy-

Ed: Why did you do that?

Me: Cause I like to torture you!-evil laugh- Ok on to chapter 6!

Enjoy!

"GAH! Dr. Marcoh's research! It's all gone!" Ed shouted as they all stood in front of the first branch library in Central.

"Man I thought I was gonna have some free time too," Alice glared at the ruins of the library.

"What are we going to do now brother?" Al asked Ed.

"I'm not sure Al," Ed answered.

"There's nothing left here but ashes. Every things gone," Ed said picking up a book and it crumbling in his hand.

"Major Armstrong," a woman said. They turned to find a woman and a man saluting to them.

"Oh, 2nd Lieutenant Ross and Sargent Brosh. To what do we owe this pleasure?" Armstrong responded.

"You have been ordered to report back to the command center, sir," Ross told him.

"We'll be taking over supervision of Edward and Alice Elric and their brother effective immediately," Brosh told them.

"Very well their yours," Armstrong told them.

"Just what is this just when I think I'm home free they sattle me with more body guards. This is getting old," Ed whined.

"Brother I couldn't agree with you more," Alice said glaring at them.

They were all crammed into a car when Ross gave them hope.

"All might not be lost. There was a woman who was well acquainted with the first branch. Unfortunately, she wasn't working there anymore," Ross told them.

"That sounds incredibly helpful," Ed said a little irritated.

"Something wrong?" Al asked Brosh.

"Oh it's nothing. Although if you don't mind me asking. Why are you wearing a suit of armor?" Brosh asked Al. All three of them start freaking out trying to cover.

"It's a hobby," all three of them said at the same time.

They arrived at the woman's house that they had been talking about and find it full of books.

"Ew why does it have to be books," Alice said glaring at the apartment full of books.

"Come on Alice I know you don't like books but we need to find this woman," Ed said to her.

"Fine but I won't like it," she retorted.

"Miss Sheska, are you here?" Ross called out.

"Is someone there?" a voice called out, "Please help me." Al and Alice were the ones to hear her being the last ones in line.

"Um Brother.." Al said pointing to a hand with glasses hanging off of them under a pile of books.

"See this is why I don't like books," Alice said pointing at the pile of books. They all start digging her out of the pile of books.

"Thank you. I'm so sorry I got myself trapped under a mountain of books," Sheska apologized like crazy, "I thought I was going to suffocate under there. Thank you so much."

"See books are evil," Alice said glaring at a near by book.

"No there not Alice only you think that," Ed said to her, " So are you Sheska?"

"Yes," she answered.

"And you worked at the library?" Ed asked. What they got was an unexpected answer that made Alice want to hurl the contains of her stomach onto the woman. Sheska went on about how shes loved books since she was a little girl and everything.

Excuse me, there was one thing we wanted to ask you," Ed said raising his hand.

"Yes," she snapped out of her fit.

"Do you remember seeing any research belonging to Tim Marcoh?" Ed asked.

"Let's see Tim Marcoh where do I know that name. Oh! Yes of course I remember now," she said happily.

"Really," Ed said with hope.

"Oh yes I'm absolutely positive. There were some hand written notes stuffed into a book case where they didn't belong," Sheska told them.

"The notes were really there after all. Which means they burned up along with the rest of the library," Ed said disappointedly.

"Did you want to read them? Is that why your asking?" she asked them.

"Yeah but it's too late now there nothing but ashes," Ed said walking away.

"Yeah sorry to bother you," Al said join Ed. Alice got up without a word and followed them wanting to get out of there as fast as possible.

"I remember everything that was in them. Would that help at all?" she stated to them and Alice groaned while the boys got really excited.

"Its just how I am. I'm able to remember the content of any book I've ever read. It'll take awhile but I can write them out for you," she offered them.

"Thank you bookworm. Your my hero," Ed said to her while Al dance in the background. Alice just glared at Sheska.

Five days later she had it all done and boy was it a lot.

"Here ya go. Complete copies of all Tim Marcoh's notes. Sorry I know five days is a long time to wait but there was quite a lot to write down," Sheska told them.

"Unbelievable there are some amazing people in this world," Al exclaimed.

"These are really Dr. Marcoh's research notes?" Ed questioned the validity of the notes.

"They sure are. Come and take a look at them," she handed everyone a copy but Alice just placed the one she was given back on the table, " By Tim Marcoh 1000 Easy Recipes."

"Huh?" came from everyone but Ed.

"Oh great does it mean we came all this way for a cook book?" Ross questioned.

"Miss what made you think it was an important document?" Brosh asked Sheska.

"Is it not what your looking for? All I did was copy down what I remember," she said.

"Wonderful, so this was just a wild goose chase?" Brosh said.

"Do you guys no nothing about alchemic texts? I can't stand reading them but my brothers could probably figure it out," Alice told them.

"Sheska are you absolutely sure this is a flawless reproduction?" Ed asked.

"Of course, I'm one-hundred percent certain of it," She said back to him.

"Then thank you very much. You're incredible," Ed told her then Ed, Alice, and Al carried all the piles of papers out to the car.

"Alright, let's get these back to the library," Ed said.

"Oh great more books," Alice said sarcastically.

"They should have related materials there," Al said, "Alice you don't have to stay with us while we figure this out."

"Yeah I do, and you know it," she responded to him.

"Oh I almost forgot Sheska's payment," Ed said reaching into his coat and pulling out a piece of paper. Writing down the amount and handing Ross his watch and the paper.

* * *

>"Lieutenant, this is my registration number and the pocket watch for id. Withdraw that amount from my annual research grants and make sure Sheska gets it," Ed told Ross then heading out the door. Ross and Sheska look at the paper to see how much was to be pulled out and were shocked to say the least.<p><p>

Later at the library while the boys poured over the notes Alice got them any books they needed. She didn't mind doing that much she just didn't like having to read them. She can read of course she just doesn't like to. After a few days of this the boys were starting to give up.

"Come on guys you can do it," Alice cheered them on but it wasn't helping.

"Why does this encryption have to be so damn hard to figure out," Ed complained.

"Ed you know why just as well as I do," Alice told him. Sheska cam by to thank them all. While she was there Hughes stops by to see how they are doing. In the end they get Sheska a job with him, knowing what was in store for her. Then they get back to work with a new resolve. Ten days later they crack it and it was the worst news ever they could get.

"The main ingredient for a Philosopher's stone is human life," Ed said to them.

"Do us a favor don't speak to anyone about this," Ed asked of them.

"But, Sir-" Brosh started but Ed cut him off.

"Please, just pretend you never heard any of it," Ed said.

* * *

><p><p>

Later back at the hotel they were sitting in their room in the dark.

"Brother, Alice you should really get something to eat," Al told them.

"No thanks," Ed responded.

"Same," Alice said barely above a whisper.

"You know its like I try so hard to grasp the truth but it always slips away, and now that we finally have caught it. It turns out the truth is too dangerous to hold. I'm starting to think is God's special way of torturing people who committed taboos. I wonder if it'll be like this all our lives," Ed spoke to them.

"You know Al, there's something I've been wanting to tell you for awhile now, but I guess I've been to afraid to say it," Ed said to him.

"What?" Al responded.

"I-" Ed started but was cut off by a banging on their door.

"Elric siblings I know your in there. Open up. This is the Major," Armstrong yelled through the door.

"What do we do?" Al asked.

"Don't let him in," Alice responded not wanting to deal with him right now.

"We ignore him that's what," Ed finished saying just as the door was busted open by Armstrong.

"I know what it said Edward and Alice Elric," Armstrong said to them.

"GAH!" all three siblings yelled.

"How tragic. To think the legend of the Philosopher's stone is built on such a terrible secret," Armstrong shouted. Ed and Alice glared at Ross and Brosh.

"We're really sorry," Ross told them.

"It's hard to stay quiet when someone like him asks you," Brosh said.

"Imagine the military being behind something like that. Often the truth is more cruel then we barigned for," Armstrong said.

"The truth," Ed said.

"What is it Brother," Al asked.

"Do you remember what Dr. Marcoh said at the station?" Ed asked them.

"Huh?" Al said thinking.

"Yeah I do why?" Alice asked him.

"I didn't have a clue what he was talking about then, but now it's the same with alchemical notes. What you can see on the surface is only a portion of the truth. There's still more to find here. There has to be," Ed said to all of them.

"Currently there are four laboratories that have connections with the military. We can narrow it down even further. Marcoh worked in the third laboratory we should start there. Its the most suspect," Armstrong told them.

"Al, Alice and I have been to all the laboratories in the city. None were doing any remarkable research," Ed said then he noticed something on the map and pointed to it, "What's this building used for?"

"It was designed for the fifth laboratory but its no longer in use," Ross told them.

"It's there," Ed said.

"Yeah so when do we go?" Alice asked itching for a fight.

"I'm not sure but I hope soon," Ed told her. Just then some comes in and tells them that Mustang is on the phone for them.

"Aw come on," Ed says getting up followed by Alice and Al to where the phones are located.

"Colonel," Ed said picking up the phone.

"Ed we need you three to head to a place called Xenotime," Mustang told him.

"Great, just when I get a lead too. Fine we'll go first thing in the morning," Ed told him hanging up the phone.

"Where we headed to?" Alice asked him.

"A place called Xenotime," he answer.

"Alright let's gets some rest then," Alice says heading back up to their room.

* * *

><p><p>

Ok don't shoot me. I realized that it was a little late to put this in but I want it in there. So I think this will work out nicely. Also I am working on another story but it won't be posted for quiet some time since I want to have a few chapters done before I even start posting it. So keep an eye out for it. Till next time. Laterz!

Push the blue button below please O.O


	7. Don't Go Stealin People's Names

Yay! Time for another chapter! I would like to thank my friend who I know in real life for the name of the OC. I just realized that I don't think I've told you guys what Alice looks like. O.O and I'm on Chapter 7 that's scary. Well I'll see if I can get it in here this chapter. Disclaimer time!

Me: Fletcher come do the disclaimer!

Fletcher: All right. Alice Nyte does not own FMA only her OC's. Was that good?

Me: Yes it was. Here have a cookie and take one for Alice as well and tell her to annoy Ed not me when you do.

Fletcher: Thanks and I will.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>They were walking into town talking when they hear shouts.<p>

"Alysia!" a man shouts and they look over to where it came from.

"Hey get over here. Give me a hand," another shouted. They get there and find a girl trapped under a mine crate and men trying to get it off of her.

"What's wrong?" Ed asked them.

"Need any help?" Alice asked.

"My daughter she's trapped and yes we could use some help," the man answered. They go and take a look and Ed transmutes the crate into something else that wouldn't be on her.

Later that evening at a little tavern everyone was thanking them for what Edward did.

"We sure were lucky to have a real alchemist like you show up when you did. I can't begin to thank you enough," Alysia's father thanked them.

"And don't forget about his metal father and sister," Alysia said. Ed laughed while Al deadpanned and Alice was confused on how the girl thought she looked older than Ed.

"No you've got it all wrong. Al's not my father, he's actually my younger bother and Alice here is my younger sister," Ed said correcting her.

"Younger brother? But he's so much bigger than you," Alysia said. Now it was Ed's turn to deadpan while Al just turned away and Alice laughed.

"Anyway we're just all glad that you're ok," Al said to her trying to get Ed to calm down.

"Alysia!" a man barged in calling. "Alysia are you alright?"

"Uncle Belsio!" Alysia said but stopped and looked at her dad. "Daddy?"

"Get out. You've got some nerve showing your face in my house now. After almost getting my poor daughter killed. Listen to me Alysia no matter what he says you are not to help him with his work ever again," Alysia's father said angrily.

"No Daddy. None of it was Uncle Belsio's idea. I was the one who begged him to let me help out," Alysia said in his defense breaking into a fit of coughs in the end.

"I'm sorry sweetie. Here drink this," Alysia's father told her handing her a glass of water.

"I am sorry," Belsio said leaving a basket of lemons and left.

"Once we have the Philosopher's stone we'll be rich and be able to buy fruit from another town," a man in the group said.

"The Philosopher's stone?" Ed said surprised that they knew about it.

"Yes. That's it, the three of you must be here to assist Mr. Mogera with his research and finish the Philosopher's stone," the man continued. The group said many things that they expect from the stone.

"Wow that's kinda a lot of pressure on us. I guess we'll just have to visit Mogera now and see what we can do," Ed said with a grin on his face. Alice just sat there quietly giving her brother a questioning look as to what he was thinking.

"Before you go, could you tell us your names of our saviors?" a man asked.

"Certainly. I'm Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist," Ed stated proudly pointing his thumb at himself.

"I'm his younger brother Alphonse, Alphonse Elric," Al told them pointing at himself as well.

"And I'm these two's younger sister Alice Elric, the Soulheart Alchemist," Alice told them not moving from the position she had been in.

"Huh" came from everyone.

"The Elric siblings? State alchemists and hero of the people Elrics?" a man asked.

"Yep," Ed confirmed and the next thing they knew all three were kicked out on to the street.

"What was that about!" Ed yelled back at them. Alice was upset but chose not to voice her anger at this time.

"Shut up! The real Elric siblings are already working to save our town up there with Mogera. Come back when you're ready to tell us who you really are!" Alysia's father shouted at them while pointing to a house on a hill.

* * *

><p>"Now why would someone go around using our names?" Ed questioned aloud.<p>

"Brother are we really gonna sneak in there?'" Al asked Ed. Alice looked up from behind her almost completely brunette colored hair except for some blond streaks, that hadn't faded out with the rest of her hair, and spoke.

"Al I get this feeling we really are going to," she said exhaustion making its way into her voice.

"Yep, we are. To confront these impostors and get them to tell us about the Philosopher's stone," Ed stated.

The three of them snuck over the wall easily and made their way to the main house to sneak in. Ed clapped his hands together and made a hole for them to get into the house. They came in a library, which made Alice cringe at all the books.

"Look at this. All these books are about the Philosopher's stone," Ed exclaimed.

"Then this must be where they're making it," Al stated.

"No doubt about it," Ed said looking over a book. Alice kept an eye out for them, leaning on a bookcase, when they all heard a door open.

"In case the guards weren't enough of a clue this place is off limits," a blonde boy stated to them. Behind him was another boy, also blonde and a girl with an even brighter blonde than the two boys.

"By any chance are you guys the ones-" Al started but was cut off by and finished by Ed.

"Stealing our identities?"

"Because that would be very uncool of you guys if you are," Alice stated coolly. (A/N: I've been reading too much Soul Eater and it just fit ok. Don't shoot me!)

"I take it then that you're the real Ed in the suit," the boy said.

"Here we go again," Alice said, sarcasm reaching into her voice.

"No you idiots I'm Ed not him. Why does everyone always think that," Ed shouted making the boy and girl step out from behind the taller boy.

"So wait you're the older brother?" the littler boy asked.

"Damn right," Ed stated making the boy hide again.

"He's a loud mouth isn't he, brother?" the girl spoke.

"Yes and try to tone it down a notch, or the gunmen will hear you. How bizarre the real younger brother wears a suit of armor to protect himself. It's hard to believe that you're only fourteen," the taller boy and the girl came forward.

"How do you know so much about us?" Al asked.

"You wanna start something with me?" Ed stated ready for a fight.

"No I don't want to fight with you Ed, so why don't you turn around and go home, and leave us to take care of things around here," he responded stopping just in front of Ed and the girl stopped next to him. Alice was still leaning against a nearby bookcase waiting, knowing she'd have to probably step in soon.

"That's not how you beg someone to do something. On your knees!" Ed said pointing to the ground.

"This isn't going to end well," Alice letting out a heavy sighing, still not moving from where she was.

"I said get down on the ground!" Ed said still pointing at the floor.

"What so we can see eye to eye. Surely you must be used to people looking down on you," he stated nonchalantly.

"And now you've done it," Alice said still not moving when Ed threw a punch which the boy dodged. Ed threw a few more punches, which were dodged as well. The girl walked up to Alice to talk to her.

"Does this happen often?" she asked.

"More than you will ever know," she said not looking at the girl keeping her golden orbs on her brother to make sure things didn't get out of hand.

"Wow. Sucks to be you then," she said.

"Not really it's good entertainment," Alice said stifling a laugh as the boy caught Ed's right fist in his hand.

"An automail arm huh. Seems the real Ed has seen some action too," the boy said smirking.

"Heh he's not the only one," Alice said softly grabbing her left arm without thinking. The girl looked at her when she said that giving her a questioning look that Alice didn't see her give.

"And I'm glad to see you have some skills I'd hate for you to be damaging my name," Ed said bring his left leg around for a kick which the boy barely dodged. The boy came at Ed and landed a punch on his face.

"That's what you get for rushing brother," Alice spoke from where she was.

"Not right now Alice," he said.

"You know, I've always wanted to find out what a bonified state alchemist is capable of," the boy said.

"He's not the only one here you know," Alice said still not moving deciding it was her brother's fight and she wouldn't interfere.

"And I think your gonna be sorry you asked," Ed said clapping his hands together and pressing them to the floor shooting spikes out of it and at the boy, who dodged them.

"Not bad. You don't need a circle, huh," the boy said running around so that so that he was behind Alice.

"Don't even think about it," Alice said darkly, while she stepped out of the way. The boy pressed his hand to the floor and red sparks shot out as he transmuted the ground beneath him.

"The fake doesn't need a circle either," Al exclaimed while Ed pushed him out of harms way.

"How did you-" Ed started. "You have a Philosopher's stone?"

"I kinda figured since he didn't slap his palms together that had to be the answer," Alice said to the girl.

"Nice observation," she said. Just then the guards showed up.

"Well there ends that fight," Alice said now joining her brothers where they were.

* * *

><p>Later after being thrown out they were up on a hill talking.<p>

"Damnit I feel sore all over," Ed said a little muffled because of his now swelling cheek.

"Hey you're the one who had to go and get into a fight," Alice said from the other side of Al.

"And you just stood there talking," he retorted back at her.

"I didn't see the point in fighting her," she stated nonchalantly.

"You know I wonder what those siblings real names are or even if they really are siblings," Al said breaking apart the little spat.

"And I wonder if the older brother is much older than you-" Al stated before Ed punched him in the side knocking him over, where he almost landed on Alice if she hadn't been paying attention.

"Size doesn't matter," he said, anger in his voice.

"What the hell Ed were you trying to kill me!" Alice shouted at him.

"Maybe," he said his sly grin creeping its way onto his face.

"That's it!" Alice said and the two almost started fighting if Al hadn't stepped in and held Alice back.

"No, Alice Brother has already been punched once for today he doesn't need a black eye!"

* * *

><p>After they all settled down Ed used Al's leg like it was a cold compress.<p>

"It's starting to swell up pretty good," Al said.

"I'll say what I said earlier, that's what you get for rushing," Alice teased him.

"Your leg feels just like an ice pack," Ed said rubbing his cheek against Al's leg.

"Glad I could be of some comfort to you brother, even in this armor," Al said. Just then they could all hear someone approaching them.

"Hey you're the guy with the lemons before, right?" Ed asked the man that approached.

"If you need a place to board up, you can come with me," Belsio said to them.

"Thank you so much for taking us in," Al thanked Belsio. Alice sat across from Ed and Al at the table they were sitting at.

"Couldn't very well let you kids sleep outside, could I?" he responded.

"Aren't you gonna ask us what are names are?" Ed asked wearily.

"You're the Elric siblings. That's what you say," he said.

"Then you believe us?" Al said standing up.

"Honestly, not in the least but I figure you kids must have your own reasons for saying that you are. Makes no difference to me. To each their own," Belsio said to them.

"So you're not into the Philosopher's stone like your neighbors are," Ed stated like it was a fact.

"Everyone else is unable to or unwilling to forget the wealth the gold once brought them," he told them. "So Mogera has them wrapped around his finger."

Alice sat there pondering what they would do next.

* * *

><p>The next morning while Ed, Al, and Alice slept Alysia showed up at Belsio's house. They got up to discover her there. Ed looked a mess, Al was his usual chipper self and Alice looked like she was gonna pass back out again.<p>

"Good morning," Al said to them happily.

"Hey it's the make believe Elric siblings. That must hurt. Did somebody hit you because you were telling lies again?" she asked seeing Ed's face. Alice finally waking up when she heard this and had to stifle a laugh remembering how he got it.

"I'm telling you we're not the impostors here kid, but I did get clocked by one of them," Ed said holding his cheek.

"Wait, you don't mean that you're the ones that snuck into Mogera's mansion last night are you?" Alysia asked.

"Sadly yes we were," Alice said giving Ed a look of don't blame me, but he didn't see it.

"Of course we're. We can't just let those phonies run off with our names. Besides, it's a major crime to use a Philosopher's stone to make gold. They're going down," Ed ranted before Al stopped him.

"Brother," was all he said to make Ed look at Alysia.

"I'm gonna see what I can find in town," Ed said turning and heading out the door.

"Don't get lost," Alice said sarcastically giving Ed a grin as he walked out.

"Brother," Al whined as he left.

"Hey big guy and girly," Belsio called.

"Don't call me girly," Alice said darkly while Al answer him.

"Yes," Al said.

"How would you like to run down to the Pharmacy for me today?" he asked them.

"What do you need?" Al asked, and Alice took a mental note of what he was going to say.

"Alysia needs her medicine and brother he could probably use a cold compress," he said and with that they left to get the items.

* * *

><p>Before going in Alice reminded Al of what to get and waited outside. Little did she know that Al would be thrown out within less than a minute of entering.<p>

"You couldn't have gotten everything already now," Alice said hearing what had transpired inside.

"Great, now how are we gonna get that medicine for Alysia," Al muttered when the boy and girl from the mansion showed up there.

"Uh, excuse me?" he said quietly to Al.

"You," Al said to the boy.

"I can get that medicine for you guys," he said to them.

"Well if it isn't our fake doubles, Al," Alice said staring at them. The boy came out a few minutes later with what they needed and handed it to Al.

"Well things just got a whole lot more interesting now didn't they," Alice commented.

"How so?" the girl asked her.

"Well if Ed were here he'd be having a field day interrogating you two, but he's not so lets enjoy the peace while it lasts," she said throwing her hand behind her head.

"Thank you," Alphonse said to the boy. " I guess both of us have older brothers who let their tempers get the best of them."

"And younger sisters who seem to find their blow ups entertaining," Alice said grinning at the girl .

"Aren't you mad at us?" the boy asked.

"I figure you have your own reasons," Al responded.

"I'm sorry for us to work with Mogera we had to have some credibility. As teenagers, the only way for my brother and sister to pass as state alchemists was to claim they were the famous Edward and Alice Elric," the boy apologized to them.

"You want to get your hands on a Philosopher's stone that badly?" Al asked him.

"Our father, he devoted his whole life to working on the stone," the boy said.

"So your father was an alchemist too?" Al asked him.

"Yeah, but then one day he was suddenly gone," the boy said. "Out of love for our dad my brother insists on finishing his research."

"That's the opposite of my family. Our father was also an alchemist, but my brother hates him for it," Al said sadly.

"I don't really blame him though Al. I barely remember the guy for crying out loud, and I sorta bare a grudge against him as well," Alice stated with sadness making its way into her voice.

They walked around for a while and talked about stuff before splitting but before that Al asked something.

"Have you noticed that a lot of people in this town have bad coughs?"

"Eh-no," he answered nervously.

"Well isn't this stuff cough medicine?" Al said looking at the bag in his hands.

"Actually-" he started before noticing his brother standing at the end of the alley way.

"Sorry we gotta go now," the boy said grabbing his sister's hand and started running off when Al called out to them to ask them something.

"Wait tell us your real names."

"It's Fletcher," the boy said.

"And mines Amara," the platinum blonde said. Both of them running off, Alice and Alphonse turn to head back with the medicine when they run in to Ed.

"Brother?" Al called out to him since he didn't seem to notice them. "Why are you running?"

"That impostors around here somewhere. Have you seen him?" Ed asked them.

"Eh um no," Al lied.

"That unethical jerk. Did you know he's been fixing peoples tools and transmuting wheels all over town?" Ed told them.

"That's better than him using your name to do bad stuff," Al commented.

"That's not the point, its the way he works. He's got no regards for the law of equivalent exchange," Ed said angrily. Al was shocked by what he said and Alice just gave a dark look to the ground hiding, her eyes behind her hair.

"That's why we're going to sneak into the mansion again tonight," Ed told them what they were doing.

"What?" both Al and Alice shot at him. "Just one day later," Al continued.

"Right they won't expect us," Ed said grinning.

* * *

><p>Later that night they tried sneaking out quietly but Al's armor isn't very quiet. Luckily they weren't caught sneaking in again. This time though they had a different plan to get in.<p>

"Tonight we're trying Operation Mole hole," Ed told them, clapping his hands together and making a hole into the ground.

"This better work Ed," Alice told him not wanting to get caught so soon. They made their way in the tunnel until Ed thought they were in the center of the mansion.

"By my calculations we should be under the center of the mansion now," Ed said confidently.

"Are you sure?" Al asked making sure.

"No but we gotta come out some where," slapping his hands together and making a hole going up.

They come upon a stream of red water.

"What's this?" Al asked.

"So that's their plan. I think this is the chemical used to produce the red stone," Ed told them.

"What's the red stone?" Al asked.

"I remember reading something about it at the library in Central. It's a theoretical solid full of alchemic catalysts. You put this refined red water under a few mega tons of pressure until it turns to stone," Ed stated.

"A Philosopher's stone?" Al asked while Alice looked at the red water.

"No more like a cheap imitation," Ed said also looking at it. "I think it was some alchemist named Nash or something who was researching the red stone, but in the end it never panned out," Ed said before both he and Alice started coughing.

"Brother, Alice!" Al said worriedly.

"I'm having some trouble breathing," Ed stuttered before passing out.

"Ah son of a b-" was all Alice was able to get out before she too passed out. Al some how was able to catch both of them.

"Brother! Alice!" Alphonse called to them but no answer came. Then a voice that sounded like Fletcher's told him to follow him which Al did.

Alice and Ed woke up a few minutes later once they were out of the tunnel.

"Brother are you alright? What about you, Alice?" Al asked both of them.

"Where am I, Al? And what the hell is he doing here?" Ed yelled at poor Fletcher who had tears welling up in his eye's.

"Don't yell at the poor kid Ed," Alice chided him for being mean.

"I'm sorry," he told them.

"Huh? What are you sorry about? What did you do?" Ed shot questions at him.

"No Fletcher it's what you didn't do, isn't it?" Al questioned. "If you know something tell us. I get the feeling you don't like what's going on here."

"And I'm gonna guess you don't either," Alice said looking over at Amara.

"That red water you saw, it's a toxic substance that's been polluting the whole town. But its the vital ingredient for creating a red stone," Fletcher explained.

"Is that why the people in town have been coughing so badly?" Al asked. By now tears were streaming down Fletcher's face.

"I'm so sorry," was all the blonde boy could say sobbing at this point.

"And here are the water works," Alice said quietly to herself.

"We're sorry," Amara cried latching onto Alice's coat.

"Alright this is ridiculous. First things first, lets demolish this lab," Ed said.

"I can't let you do that," a voice sounded. They looked to find Fletcher's older brother standing there. Alice stood up telling Amara she needed to let go of her coat, which she did.

"After all the work we put into it we finally created a red stone. My father gave everything he had in pursuit of this breakthrough, Mr. Elric. If you think I'm going to give up now you're quite mistaken," the boy told them.

"Heh so you care that much about a lame piece of costume jewelry," Ed taunted.

"And hey don't forget he's not the only state alchemist here," Alice said standing next to her brother ready to fight.

The boy grabbed a nearby lamp and used the stone to make a sword out of it.

"Yeah fake sword from a fake stone huh," Ed continued to tease, slapping his hands together sliding his left hand over his right automail arm, turning it into a blade.

"Pathetic," was all Alice said before doing the same as her older brother, but instead her left arm.

"Your sister has automail too?" Amara asked Al.

"Yeah she does, but Ed's got more," Al said sadly.

Ed charged forward with a battle cry while Alice followed silently behind him as back up. Ed collided with the fake sword with his and easily cracked the sword making Ed smirk. He kneed Ed in the stomach and Ed recovering in midair landing on his feet. Alice went in and also collided with the now cracked sword and made it break in half, allowing her to easily landed a punch with her right hand in the boys gut. He easily recovered though, while Alice jumped back to where Ed was.

"I see you're the better fighter it seems," he said hitting his had on the door making a hose coming from where the red water was.

"What can I say my brother's a book worm I'm not," Alice shot back.

"You are not better than me in fighting Alice!" Ed shot at her.

"Yes I am and you know it!" she said confidently.

"Are you done bickering? Cause I've got red water straight from the tap. If you're dosed with it you're a goner," the blonde boy told them.

"Fine let it rain!" Ed said and both he and Alice clapped their hands together changing their blades into umbrellas to block the red water. They stood side by side to block it and the boy opened the hose.

"Ed, Alice this is crazy!" Alphonse called concerned.

"Your brother is right. Just go and you can live!" the boy shouted at them.

"Never, I'm not giving up to some naive kid who's desperate to be just like daddy!" Ed taunted.

"I have to agree with him on this one," Alice said standing her ground. That's when he let the pressure go higher and caused Ed to slip. Fletcher ran and pushed Ed out of the way before he fell into the red water, but Fletcher fell instead. This cause everyone to stop fighting.

"Fletcher!" Al called running over to him. Fletcher's brother was just stunned by what happened.

"Fletcher hang in there!" Al told the boy in his arms that he was helping up.

"Brother the reason dad wanted to create a red stone was to bring happiness to people and make their lives better, but what we're doing here is making people suffer isn't? Don't you see the cost of forging that stone? It doesn't matter who gets the credit anymore, because this- because dad would be ashamed if he could see what we've done!" Fletcher finished really getting his brother's attention.

Just then a whistle went off and everyone looked to see where it came from and it sounded like the guards knew they were there.

* * *

><p>OMG! That was long. Sorry it took me so long to get this out there. But yay I got Alice's description in there, well at least the colors and ill try and sneak in Amara's in the next chapter all you know is she's a platinum blonde. This is my longest chapter yet, I wonder if the next will be longer. -Amara and Alice walk into the room-<p>

Amara: Yeah you better tell them what I look like. -pouts-

Alice: Me too I mean I've been in there since the beginning and you're just now getting to this. Shame on you.

Me: My OC's are so mean to me D; I'm sowy! -goes to the emo corner to cry-

Alice: Well since she's out I'll do the finishing honors. Please review or I'll do something evil to Ed. -Ed walks in- Oops he wasn't suppose to hear that. -runs for her life-

Ed: Alice get back here! -runs after Alice-

Amara: I better go make sure they don't kill each other. -runs after Ed and Alice-

Laterz!


	8. The Tringhams and Elrics Fight Back

Alright on to chapter 8! A big thanks to my beta and friend Maru20! He also bettaed the last chapter! Sorry this is so late! Disclaimer Time!

Me: Amara come do the disclaimer!

Amara: Really? I get to do it? Oh My gosh yay! I can't believe I get to do the disclaimer! This is so awesome-

Me: Amara you're rambling just get on with it already.

Amara: Ok! Alice Nyte do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or its plot but she does own me and Alice! How was that? Was that good?

Me: Yes it was good now go play with Alice or something I need to write.

Amara: Alright! Alice! -runs out of the room-

Me: I know Alice is gonna shoot me later for that but oh well I'll just give her some cake and all will be right with the world then.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>There was a banging at the door.<p>

"Mr. Edward! Is everything alright in there?" A guard asked through the door.

"Yeah I'm fine!" he yelled. "I told them not to bother me in here."

"Heh. Maybe they don't really trust you. Though I can't see why, except for you know lying about who you are," Ed said pointing at him. Al looked over hearing noises from the door and saw Fletcher there drawing something on the door. It looked to be a transmutation circle.

"What the- Fletcher!" the boy looked over seeing what his brother was doing. Fletcher put his hands on the circle and a huge tree like plant sprung out of the door.

"Fletcher, that was cool. Nice job," Amara complimented him.

"Run for it hurry!" he yelled at Ed, Al, and Alice.

"Brother," Al looked at Ed expectantly.

"If they catch you we'll all be in trouble. So please get out of here quickly. I promise I'll explain everything later," Fletcher told them. A banging started on the door.

"As if things weren't peachy enough already," Alice said sarcastically.

"Alright let's go," Ed said leaving the room with Alice and Al right behind him. Ed jumped through a window breaking it and continued running with Alice landing quietly behind him and running after him and Al following her.

* * *

><p>Later they were sneaking themselves back into Belsio's place since it was the only place they could go.<p>

"A lot of excitement up at the mansion tonight huh kids?" Belsio said as they were sneaking back in.

"Hehe you don't say," Ed tried to play it off.

"Second night in a row. There's not much hope for you is there?" Belsio said. There was then a cough that was heard.

"Is Alysia still here?" Al asked looking toward the door where the coughing came from.

"Her father's gonna be furious, but she wanted to stay here, unlike you three, she won't listen to reason. I had no choice though with her coughing like that. So I put her to bed," Belsio told them.

They all sat down and had something to drink and they all explained what they discovered up at the mansion.

"Huh? Red water?" Belsio questioned.

"They want to crystallize it into a red stone. An alchemic amplifier. Stupid compared to the philosopher's stone it's a cheap imitation. They're wasting their time," Ed said taking a sip of his drink.

"He said his father put his whole life into that research," Al said.

"Yeah yeah, probably another lie," Ed brushed off.

"Maybe they are the kids of Nash Tringham," Belsio said.

"Nash Tringham? You mean that theorist I read about? The guy who came up with the idea?" Ed asked.

"He grew up in Xenotime, just like me. He only moved to Central to put his research together on the red water. He was gone for years, and then one night he just showed up again out of the blue," Belsio said going on to tell them of the time that Nash Tringham was back in Xenotime. It was quite a long story and Ed had to keep pinching Alice to keep her awake since the night was catching up on her.

Later while outside thinking about what he had said they boys talked while Alice tried not to fall asleep but failed and was sleeping quietly against the tree Ed was in.

"Brother?" Al said quietly so not to wake her up.

"What is it?" Ed asked.

"Is it wrong? They wanted something to bring them closer to their dad," Al said.

"Oh please Al. They're just using their father to justify their own selfish causes," Ed said a little too loudly and made Alice turn in her sleep.

"Maybe. But is really all that different from what we're doing. And be careful, don't wake up Alice," Al told him. "All I'm saying is I know how they must feel."

"I won't I swear. She's scary when you wake her up," Ed shuttered slightly looking up at the sky.

* * *

><p>The next day they all went up to the mansion in the day time to confront Mogiar and see what happened to the others.<p>

"I'm so sorry those impostors stole your identities. I was completely fooled by them, we all were I'm ashamed to say. The last thing I want to do is add insult to injury, I'm sure you have work to do. But since you three really are such accomplished alchemists there's a matter in which I'd like some help with," Mogiar told them. Alice was standing next to Al looking at the ground with her arms crossed.

"Something with red water by chance?" Ed said with his arms crossed looking at him.

"Oh so you have heard about it. That'll spare me having to explain. The truth of the matter is I've done my research as well and I happen to hear some rumors that you're very interested in the Philosopher's stone," he said taking out a red stone from his pocket.

"Uh-Huh," Ed said looking at him with a kinda of bored expression. Alice looked up at him now ready to put on a show.

"So what do you think Edward," Mogiar said to Ed first then looked at Alice. "Alice?" Then back to Ed. "It's the product of crystallized red water a prototype for the prize that you're after."

"And so what do we do with that?" Ed asked.

"First of all, together we can save Xenotime. Once we revitalized the gold mine this town can get back on it's feet again," he answered Ed.

"Sounds like a good cause. So where are the fakes?" Ed asked.

"Taken care of. They're in the cellar," Mogiar told them. Ed clapped his hands together and touched the stone with one finger and made it fall apart.

"What did you do that for?" Mogiar said shocked.

"We'll talk about the unfinished work later. First we execute those prisoners. We state alchemists aren't the type to forgive liars," Ed said.

"Yeah we really aren't," Alice said speaking for the first time since getting there and had moved to stand next to Ed while she spoke.

"Oh then you mean you're accepting my request for assistance?" Mogiar asked.

"We told you, let's take care of those pathetic kids first. It's been a good while since I killed anyone. I kinda miss it. You wanna watch," Ed said giving the man a deranged look that was all an act.

"Oh I do!" Alice cheered waving her hand in the air with the same look Ed had.

"Uh no thanks. I'll let you take care of it," he answered Ed.

The three of them headed downstairs to let them all out. They got down there and found the three of them bound in wooden shackle type things.

"Hi," Alphonse said to them.

"Al, what are you doing here?" Fletcher asked.

"I know who you guys are now and that your father was actually Nash Tringham," Ed said making them all gasp. "What I don't know is why you'd so foolishly continue his work."

"Because it was his dream. And as his son it was my duty to see it through," the boy answered.

"So you honestly think this is what he wanted?" Ed asked him. "You do realize the suffering that toxic water is causing the people of this town don't you? Well your father realized it. That's why he choose to abandon his research. And I can tell you right now that you're not going to find happiness by chasing your fathers failed dream." Ed and Alice walked up and they both set the three of them free.

"Live your own life and stop with all the acting. Trying to be someone you're clearly not. Come on Al, Alice," Ed finished running head with Alice and Alphonse right behind him.

* * *

><p>"Nothing to worry. That's nothing compared to what these kids will fashion for me," Mogiar said looking at his hand.<p>

"Which kids? You mean us? There's one more thing I'd been wondering, what ever happened to Nash Tringham? Just in case we have any questions to ask him," Ed said with his arms crossed.

"Nash Tringham? Oh his research wasn't making progress any more so I had to let him go," he answered them.

"Huh? You don't strike me as the type of guy who'll let someone who knows all of his secrets just walk away clean," Ed implied.

"I'm afraid I missed the implication."

"I saying that I don't answer to murders, Mogiar. You got that?" Ed said.

"Really in that case then you're not getting out of here alive," Mogiar said pulling out a weird object that had red water in it.

"Another stone?" Al questioned.

"So he's got more than one of those things," said Ed.

"It may not be as potent as the other one, but it'll do," Mogiar shouts at them and firing at them. They jump out of the way with Ed and Al going one way and Alice going the other.

"Is that all you've got? Ed smirks and Mogiar pulls out more of the red stone and places it into the device in his hand. "Bad question."

"Didn't think I had more stones?" Morgiar says and his devices gains more places to shoot from.

"Ah crap," Ed growled as he jumped out the way again. All three meet up again behind a pole for cover.

"You can't hide for long," Mogiar growled at them.

"Why is it that we always get dragged into these things," Alice grumbled.

"Because Brother is a trouble magnet along with you?" Al offered to her making her grunt.

"And I hate to say it but we need an out fast," Ed told the both of them just as Mogiar's device stopped firing. Just as he was about to add more stones when they see Fletcher, Amara, and their brother helping them out.

"Nows our chance. Push!" Ed said and all three of them pushed on the pillar they had been hiding behind making it fall onto Mogiar.

"Well Ed I would hate to interrupt but it looked like you could have used the help," the boy told them.

"Nah."

"We're not going to be chasing our dad's dream anymore. You were right, it's time we live our own lives," the boy told them.

"Ah, Russel," Fletcher said finally revealing the boys name. Just then Al noticed that Mogiar escaped through a secret passage in the floor. They all put on the masks and run down into the underground after him. They came to a block in the passage and as Ed uses alchemy to open the way Mogiar shoots at them with a cannon with Ed barely dodging in time.

Just after the beat Mogiar the ground begins to shake. With the impending threat of collapse they run for it to the outside and with the red water coming out of the mountain Ed makes a wall to block the red water. Fletcher then uses alchemy on the trees to pull the red water into them and then destroys them there in destroying the red water.

* * *

><p>Ed, Al, and Alice were on the train getting ready to depart when Alysia gives them some lemons from her uncle. After some talking to the Tringhams the train departs leaving the Elrics to continue onwards. Ed finds a letter from Russel and then refuses to let Al and Alice see it until the are finally able to get it from him and then finally understand why he didn't why them to see it. Russel had been a year younger than Ed and he was so much taller than him.<p>

* * *

><p>And done. I'm So sorry this took me so long to post. I kinda lost my inspiration for while for this story and got into other ones. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry about changing the spelling of Mogiar's name from the last chapter this one seemed to fit better.<p>

~Laterz


	9. Author's Note

I am sorry to say that I will no longer be continuing this story. I have made a new version and remade my OC. I will try and post it as soon as possible but with my other stories needing my attention I'm not sure when I'll get to typing it up. I will leave this story up for others to read. I'm sorry to everyone who had like this story. Keep an eye out for the rewrite and I hope everyone will like it as well.

Laterz

~Alice Nyte


End file.
